Memory Of Reality
by xSmallTownGirlx
Summary: CaptainSwan AU: She is a Young, broken stripper. He is the man who never imagined to find someone like her. He wants to help her out of this world and maybe helping her will helping him mend his own world. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

I stared at the wall. The whiskey bottle in my hand. An Irish Jameson Whiskey. Not exactly the highest quality stuff that I have ever tasted in my life but now at the moment, I don't give a damn about it.

I know that I'm tipsy. And I also know that tipsy is probably the understatement of the century but I don't care.

I don't care that the whole club is probably looking for me, or at least Mr. Gold, this nasty old man. Or probably even his son Neal, who thinks he is Mister Universe.

I don't care.

I don't care that I probably look like if I have been running desperately through the jungle for a year.

Slowly I took off my red high heels. No idea how long I have been sitting here on the floor of my apartment but it feels like an eternity.

I've never been outside of the club in my "working clothes" (as I like to call it) (It's not even a lie. These are my work clothes. Well so far as one can call lingerie and suspenders working clothes). Just with them and my coat, I crossed the street. I never ever did this. Never. And I never thought that I would do it someday.

I took another big gulp from the bottle. I wish I just could forget.

But I can't. If I could just run away, but I can't. If I just could get my heart back, but I can't.

Tears ran down my cheeks. I'm so done. I don't want that anymore.

I cringed as I heard a loud knock on the door. Did they find me?

"Emma?! Come on, lass. I know you're in there. Open the damn door!"

I briefly closed my eyes. How I love this voice. Nevertheless, I didn't answer.

"Emma?! Open the door, my love."

Had he just not stolen my heart.

* * *

 **6 Month 4 Days and 7 Hours before**..

TBC

* * *

 _ **Hello Lovelies!**_

 _ **I had this idea for a new Story. So tell me what you think and if I should continue it.**_

 _ **Thank you! :)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or the characters. Only the Story idea is mine :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Emma Swan.**

At nine O'clock in the evening, Emma's shift at the club started.

She stood in front of a mirror in the dressing room and straightened her hair. She wore a black bra occupied with lace and matching panties. The shoes she wore were, in her opinion, not suitable for sexy dancing.

She wasn't a prostitute, but sometimes she felt a little like one. Even stripping she did rarely. She was a kind of dancer who danced with poles on pedestals or little stages.

From time to time she took off her clothes while dancing. She wasn't a fully nude stripper, like some other girls in the club. She was a "Bikini" stripper or a topless stripper but that's it. Sometimes she did some lap dances. That's part of her Job.

Emma applied her red lipstick.

"Ready, Mrs. Swan? You need to go to the stage now." Mr. Gold, the owner of the Golden Palace and her employer, stood before her.

Emma took a deep breath, then nodded and followed Mr. Gold in the main room of the club. Her friend and flatmate Ruby just walks down from the stage where she would dance in a few seconds.

Ruby was a beauty. She was tall and slender, her green eyes fit perfectly with her dark, long hair. Ruby gave her a brief smile and then walked over to the bar.

Emma slowly walked up the stairs to the small stage and began to move on the pole. When the men watched her while dancing and ogle her body, she was partly proud and partly it scared her.

She lolled and danced for almost an hour until she was superseded by Ruby and disappeared into the dressing room. Her colleague Ella was changing her clothes. The two blondes gave each other a brief smile and Emma pulled her ivory-colored kimono, out of her locker and put it on.

Now she would have a bit of "leisure". Emma wouldn't dance for the next hour. If she was lucky, she could go home earlier. Usually, she had to work until 5 in the morning.

She spent almost half an hour with Ariel in the dressing room. Ariel was, like most of the other girls, older than her. The only ones in Emma's age are Ruby and Wendy.

Ariel told her about her new boyfriend Eric. Emma liked to talk with Ariel. She is friendly, respectful and despite her age, Ariel was pretty cute and girly. It is impossible to hate Ariel.

"Today we have to talk about the weekly Schedule with Gold." Said Ariel cheerfully.

Okay. She could not go home earlier. Probably even extra hours.

If Emma was lucky, she would be divided for the Bar, next week. Normally there are bartenders. For example, Mr. Gold's son Neal, but usually one or two girls are required to help.

Even the number of days where she has to work changes. Emma mostly worked five nights a week. Her free days were Monday and Thursday.

But after a few weeks or months, each of the dancers had only four working days for about three weeks. This can be both a curse and a blessing.

This regulation was introduced by Mr. Golds wife Belle. Belle is pretty, in her mid-20s, and certainly more than 20 years younger than her husband, but he had money, power and somehow the two seemed to really love each other.

Without Belle, who had also danced and stripped before marriage, this regulation would never have been introduced.

Emma followed Ariel out of the room and walked over to the bar. She watched how gracefully Ella moved as she brushed the bra straps down her shoulders.

"Graham? Can you give me a glass of water please?" Emma asked the bartender. Graham was one of the good ones here. With him, she could always talk and he really listened to every word she says. He nodded and gave her a glass of water.

* * *

Around 11:30 Emma had to dance again and an hour later, she found herself at the bar again. She wore her kimono and drank a glass of whiskey.

Two seats next to her sat a man. She had barely noticed him, but she did notice the looks that he threw her. "Something wrong?" She asked after a while and looked at the man more closely.

Damn It. He was definitely damn handsome. He had dark hair and a beard, his eyes were as blue as the ocean. They were beautiful. Emma estimated him at the end of 20 not older than his early 30s.

The man cleared his throat, "Forgive me, lass. I just can't understand, why someone in your age would work in an industry like this." He said, taking a sip from his glass of rum. Who the hell does he think he is?!

"Well, first I don't think that it's something you are allowed to judge over, second, I'm not as young as I look and third, you are one of the visitors of "This industry ". So be careful what you say!"

His mouth twitched slightly upward. "Excuse me. It was not my intention to judge you. I know neither your reasons nor your history."

Emma took a sip of her whiskey and then there was silence for a few minutes. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to yell at you," she said and looked at him.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it, love. But if I'm allowed to notice something, You do not seem very happy with what you are doing here." She already loved his accent.

She sighed "Well the money needs to come from somewhere. I still have to live from something. ", Replied Emma. "Quick-earned money." She added softly.

"No other way out? You can surely do something else than to loll in front of strange men while undressing yourself."

"Nope. No other way out. But you would not understand anyway. And how could you? You live in a world where money does not matter."

He laughed, "I'm not rich. I do have to work very hard for my money."

She liked him.

Emma held out her hand. "I'm Emma."

He took it "Killian."

 _0 days 7 hours 57 minutes earlier._

* * *

 _ **Hello, Lovelies :)**_

 _ **Here is the first Chapter. Finally.**_

 _ **I hope you don't mind the Switch from the "I" perspective to the "she" it is easier for me to write.**_

 _ **This is only the first part of chapter one. The other part is in Killian's POV.**_

 _ **I'm trying to upload it as fast as I can :)**_

 _ **It would be great if you tell me what you think and leave a Review ;) (or a follow/fav. If you want to)**_

 _ **One thing that I would like to tell you is that I don't have any idea how the life of a stripper really is so I'm doing some research but that's all I can do so I hope you are okay with it.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading it. I really hope you liked it :)**_


	3. Chapter 1 Killian

"Mate, you really should get out." Killian's friend Robin began. "How about a boys' night out? You, me, David and August. What do you think?"

Killian gave him a meaningful glance. "I can't. You know that I still need to work on the song. And after that, I wanted to meet with Milah."

Robin groaned, "I know how much the music means to you, Killian. It means a lot for me too, but you can't work on it day and night. Sometimes you have to do something else."

"I know that I have hardly time for you. And I'm sorry for that, but I have a job and Milah and the music, there's just no time left after all of that."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Understood. " He pushed himself away from the kitchen counter and took his jacket," I'd love to chat, but as you know, I have a job too and the work isn't done by itself."

"I'm sorry, mate. I'll call you when I have time, okay?"

When Robin opened the door, a cold breeze came into Killian's apartment. "Alright."

Sometimes Killian hoped that his friends would show him more understanding. He happens to be very busy.

He loves to lose himself in his music, even if it's more difficult, in addition to his job and his girlfriend.

He met Milah in a bar about three months ago. She's pretty, smart, and very creative. And two weeks later, they were a couple.

They make a good couple, even if they hardly see each other.

She has to travel a lot for her job and Killian has enough to do with his own life.

Bored by all the paperwork he has to do for his insurance company, he grabs his jacket and his bunch of keys and leaves the apartment.

Actually. he never wanted to move to New York.

He preferred Boston, but here in New York were the better job offers at this time. Maybe it would be different today.

Killian walked down the street up to the stairs leading down the subway entrance. He took the next train to Manhattan.

Milah's apartment is in Manhattan. Today she would come back from a business trip in London and Killian wanted to be there to surprise her.

He sat down and took his earphones out of his pocket. While he listened to music, he watched some people in the subway.

At each subway station, people get off the train and new ones enter. Always the same.

The young man next to him stared intensely at the screen of the smartphone in his hand. A woman was standing a few feet away, who tried desperately to calm the crying baby in the stroller in front of her.

After a few stops, a young woman entered the subway car. At the sight of her clothes Killian shook his head slightly. She could hardly be older than 20, why would anybody walk around like this? Her red top ended just below her (suspicious-looking false) breasts, her black leather skirt didn't even cover her whole butt and She wore black thigh high boots.

Killian tore his gaze from the girl when he heard the voice through the speakers announcing, the station where he had to get off.

The way to the apartment of his girlfriend was relatively short. At her doorstep, he took out the key, she gave him a few weeks ago and unlocked the door, that led him to the hall.

Everything looked as usual.

Everything looked as if she was home.

Her favorite jacket hung in the wardrobe. She would never leave it at home.

"Milah?"

Due to the closed bedroom door, he heard soft moans.

Immediately he had uneasy feelings. When he walked closer to the door, he could hear it clearly. And he could also hear that she was not alone. Obviously.

Killian went a few steps back.

Sadness, disappointment, and anger overcame him. He did not want to go into the bedroom to be sure. The moans were proof enough.

He didn't want to look at it. He walked down the hall to the kitchen table and took Milah's key off his keyring.

With a bit of momentum, he threw it on the kitchen table. He thought for a moment whether he should put a piece of paper with the message "Best regards, Killian!" Next to it, but then he decided against it.

When he was on his way to the front door, the bedroom door swung open and an only in boxer shorts clothed blonde man stood across from him in the hallway. "Can I help you? And Who the hell are you?" Asked Blondie.

"Milah? Here is such a guy in your apartment."

"What?" He heard Milah laughing.

Her laugh died, when she stood just in her underwear in front of him. "Killian!? I..I can explain."

"Never mind. I think your action here, has already clarified everything." He said and opened the door. He was trying to stay calm.

"No. Please! Let me explain. Please don't go!" She ran to him and held his forearm. "Please. I love you, Killian! Please listen to me."

He tried to push her hand off his arm. "Stop it, Milah!"

Meanwhile, she had burst into tears, "No, please let me explain. I love you."

Blondie stood a bit confused in the hall and watched the whole scenario.

"There never was a business trip to London. Am I right, Milah?" Asked Killian after a short moment.

His ex-girlfriend pinched her lips together, tears flowed down her cheeks, and she looked at the floor. Then she shook her head.

Killian briefly closed his eyes, "So all your business trips were invented?" Now she shook her head "No! Just this one."

"That's it. It's over."

"No! Killian, please don't do this!"

"Your key is on the table. Have a nice life, or not. I don't care anymore."

With that, he pulled the door shut behind him. The weather was different. The sky was dark, gray clouds covered it and it was raining. Matching my mood, Killian thought.

He ran his fingers through his dark hair. What a fucking day.

While he stood in the rain, already completely drenched, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "What's up Killian?" Asked Robin.

"Can we do our boys' night out tonight?"

There was silence. Robin seemed surprised "Sure. What happened? You sound like you're miles away in your thoughts."

Killian glanced over to the other side of the street and then took a deep breath, "It is over with me and Milah. I just caught in bed with another guy. The trip was a lie."

"Ouch!" He heard his friend say. "This Lousy bitch. I'm really sorry for you, but you deserve someone better than her, mate."

"Thank you, Robin. So tonight?"

"Yeah! I'll call the boys. Let's meet at the entrance of the Golden Palace. Ten pm?"

"That's a strip club or not?"

"It is!"

"You know that I don't visit those clubs, Robin."

"Oh come on! You've just ended your relationship. We have to celebrate that and there are not just strippers, but also go-go dancers, good music, and alcohol!"

Killian took another deep breath, but before he could reply, Robin replied, "Don't you dare to say No! It will not be tolerated. Come on, it will be fun" He laughed.

He thought about it for a moment "Alright. see you later then."

* * *

When he was home, he worked on his music and tried to distract himself from Milah. He was angry and sad at the same time. He would never have imagined that this would happen to him.

Around 8 pm he ate something before he went to take a shower.

The hot water ran over his body.

After showering, he put on a pair of jeans and a dark button-down shirt. After that, he put on his shoes, grabbed his jacket, his keys and his phone. No 10 minutes later he was at the subway station.

When he arrived his friends were already there, waiting for him. The first who said hello was Robin. He hugged him roughly and gave him a slight smile.

David was the next. "Robin has told us. Sorry about Milah." David gave him a slap on his shoulder.

"It shouldn't be," Killian said.

August was the last who greeted him.

"Well, here we go." Said Robin and opened the door of the club. Loud music sounded from the club. Today was Saturday night. it was busy.

Almost all tables and sofas areas of the clubs were occupied by groups of men. They sat down on a sofa in the rear section of the hall.

He never was in a strip club before.

And he had never understood why women do something like that. To undress in front of strange men. Although most of those women here were really pretty.

Killian didn't even notice how Robin had ordered four glasses of rum. Actually, neither August nor Robin drinks Rum. But it was Killian's favorite drink. Probably because of that.

"So," began David as he watched one of the dancers, who danced a few feet away from them (and was going to take off her bra), "You're wanted to surprise her and found her then with another guy in bed?"

"Yep. exactly like that." Killian confirmed.

All three of his friends shook their heads. "Such a bitch." He heard Robin.

"I don't want to sound gay, Killian." Said August, laughing, "But you really deserves better."

Killian laughed. "Thank You. And anyway Thank you for being here with me. I know it was last minute."

"Sure, man."

"What are friends for?"

Killian raised his now third glass of rum "Well then. Cheers!"

He observed David, who watched one of the dancers "Hey! You have a girlfriend." He said.

David laughed softly, "I know. I'm just watching."

He did not know how long, but he had watched these women dancing or stripping, but two of his friends had already left.

August has to get up early tomorrow and David got a call from his girlfriend Mary Margaret that his mother has fallen and that she is now in hospital for observation.

At 12: 25 am Robin wanted to go home too. "I'd love to stay, but I still have obligations. Are you coming?"

Killian shook his head "No. I'm going to the bar for one last drink and then go home. See you tomorrow?"

Killian can hold a lot of liquor, one drink more or less. And he isn't even drunk yet, he just has a headache.

"That's what I'm expecting. Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight."

With these words, Robin walked over to the exit. The loud music and the alcohol made Killian's head ache worse . Still, he walked over to the bar and ordered a glass of rum.

After a few minutes, a young woman sat two seats away from him. She has to work here because she wore only underwear and a bright kimono.

She could hardly be older than 20. Is it even legal? She had blond, long hair and was incredibly attractive.

Nevertheless, he wondered why such a young girl worked in a club like this.

"Something wrong?" She asked after a while.

Now Killian could finally see her eyes. She had green eyes.

Killian had to clear his throat, "Forgive me, lass. I just can't understand, why someone in your age would work in an industry like this." He took a sip from his glass of rum.

"Well, first I don't think that it's something you are allowed to judge over, second, I'm not as young as I look and third, you are one of the visitors of "This industry ". So be careful what you say! " She replied witted.

His mouth twitched slightly upward. She has fire. He liked this kind of fire.

She's a tough lass.

"Excuse me. It was not my intention to judge you. I know neither your reasons nor your history."

He watched her as she took a sip of her whiskey and then there was silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to yell at you." She said, looking at him.

She looked sad. Like she hated what she was doing. Like she had to it.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it, love. But if I'm allowed to notice something, You do not seem very happy with what you are doing here."

She sighed "Well the money needs to come from somewhere. I still have to live from something." She replied. "Quick-earned money." She added softly.

He was right.

"No other way out? You can surely do something else than to loll in front of strange men while undressing yourself."

"Nope. No other way out. But you would not understand anyway. And how could you? You live in a world where money does not matter."

 _An open book._

He laughed. She really thought his life was easy. "I'm not rich. I do have to work very hard for my money."

Killian didn't know why, but he wanted to help her. Help her to find the right way.

She looked at him. She was really beautiful.

The young Woman held her hand out "I'm Emma."

He took it. "Killian."

* * *

0 days 0 hours 37 minutes later.

* * *

 **Hello. Lovelies!**

 **It took me longer than I thought it would. But here it is. I really hope you like it. If you do please leave a Review ;)**

 **Thank you for your Support (Reviews/favs/follows). I really appreciate that :)**

 **Have you guys seen the Trailer of _THE DUST STORM?_ Colin is so bloody amazing :)) He Looks so much younger when he's shaved, but he always Looks good :)**

 **I just can't stop fangirling :D So sorry for that, but if you haven't seen the Trailer go watch it!**

 **The song that Killian listened in the subway is the song I listened when I wrote it and if you care it is AWOLNATION- SAIL Remix by Dj Slink.**

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **xSmallTownGirlx**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Emma Swan:**_

After Killian had left, Emma had gone back to the dressing room, where she and Ruby tried to pass the time. They hated it when they had to wait until the club closes. As the club had finally closed at half-past 5 in the morning, it was time for the meeting, where they discussed the new schedule for the week.

All gathered and Belle began, with the announcement, that there would be a new dancer and that she would start tomorrow. She only said that her name is Mulan and that all should welcome her kindly.

A new dancer could destroy the whole community, but she also knew that a new dancer meant less work. Altogether they were 14 dancers (Emma likes to call her profession dancer. That's actually what she does).

"All right," Belle began again. "The weekly schedule is as follows." Belle looked at her list, where was noted who danced in which area of the club, which stages, or who has to work behind the bar. On it was also who has what days or rather nights free. Whether they need to pay attention to anything, or if they get a bonus because they did a good job.

Emma hardly listened to her. The names of the girls have been sorted alphabetically. And it takes a while until Emma's name was said.

"Emma. You are going to dance on the main stage, "so not behind the bar." Your free nights are the same as before. Mondays and Thursdays." After all.

Her mind wandered and she just hoped to be able to go home soon.

"So as I said, tomorrow comes Mulan and I hope you all welcome her kindly. It could happen, that we still get a few other new dancers soon. That's what I wanted to tell you. Well, then you made it for today. I see everyone, but Alice and Wendy tomorrow then. And both of you, enjoying your day off."

Emma jumped from the seat and took her things. After she had put on her jacket, she took out her phone. 5:47 am. The meeting had been very long.

"I've forgotten my keys inside. I'll go get it." Ruby yelled.

Annoyed Emma went to the door. Fresh air filled her lungs.

"See you tomorrow, Emma." Aurora is said.

"See you tomorrow," Emma answered.

On the way to the subway, Ruby told her a lot. But even her Emma listened. She was tired and desperately needed sleep.

"Emma!" Ruby snapped her fingers in front of Emma's eyes. "Have you been listening to me at all?"

"I'm sorry. I can't hear myself think. I need to sleep."

"I just told you, how frustrated I am that I'm working in a strip club and still don't get to know any hot guys, with whom I can have a little fun."

Emma shook her head. Ruby was definitely a party girl.

She loved attention and good-looking men. She was very different from Emma. From time to time attention was good and she was glad, but Emma mostly preferred it not to be the center of attention. She managed the selection of her job very well.

* * *

Emma was more than glad when she fell into her bed. She pulled the blanket over her body and snuggled up in it. For a few hours, she would be able to forget her life.

She dreamed of Killian what she, when she woke up, thought it was more than weird.

She still could see his face in her mind. His dark hair, his bright blue eyes, and that smirk. She shook her head to rid him of this pointless ravings. She would never see him again, anyway.

She looked at her phone. 10:36 am. Emma threw her blanket aside and got up. Still a bit sleepy, she went over to her wardrobe. She took out new underwear, jeans, and a top.

In the bathroom, she grabbed a fresh towel and hung it on the towel rack. She turned on the faucet of the shower, slowly undressed and then threw her clothes on the white tiles of the room.

When she stood under the hot water jet, her muscles relaxed. She felt more than comfortable. She lathered her long, blond hair a with her favorite shampoo.

Then she put her head back to wash the shampoo out of her hair out.

Emma grabbed her strawberry shower gel and washed her body. Her hands slid over her arms, her breasts, her belly, over her long legs.

The warm water washed the foam from her body and she stood, for a few seconds, motionless in the shower until she stepped out and grabbed the towel.

For a brief moment, she pressed the soft towel against her face to wipe away some water drops. With a small towel she dried her hair a little and with the large one, she dried off her body.

When she was fairly dry, she slipped into her fresh underwear. It was nothing special. A mint-colored bra with some lace and matching panties. Emma slipped into dark jeans and a dark blue top.

With the hair dryer, she dried her hair, which was a little messed up after that. With her hairbrush, Emma brushed every single hair back into place.

Before she left the bathroom, she opened the small window to let in some fresh air.

She walked into her room, which was not tidied. Garments laid all over the floor, her bed was not made and there were a few empty water bottles next to her bed.

She headed for her little table with her makeup. Her makeup, her brushes, tools and sponges, different mascaras and much more. She sat down on the chair and began putting on makeup. Not much. A bit Foundation, a bit blush, and mascara. She powdered her face a little bit and then she applied some lip balm.

She left her room and closed the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Ruby was awake again. She sat in the kitchen and drank some coffee. Emma poured some coffee into a mug, then added some milk and sat across from her friend.

Neither spoke much. They were both tired and exhausted. So Emma grabbed her phone and wrote Elsa.

Elsa was beside Ruby Emma's best friend. Mostly understood even better with Elsa than with Ruby. While Ruby was the party girl, Elsa is quiet and caring. She knew of Emma's profession.

She doesn't like it very much, but she doesn't judge Emma.

 **Emma** : Hey, how are you?

Two minutes after Emma had texted her, her phone vibrated.

 **Elsa** : Great. And You? I have a lecture later, but if you feel like it, we could meet for a coffee.

Emma knew Elsa since high school. When Emma was a junior, Elsa and her little sister Anna moved into the neighborhood, where she lived.

 **Emma** : Good. In 30 at Starbucks?

 **Elsa** : I'm looking forward. See you soon.

Elsa was studying. Unlike Emma, she barely had problems and she knew quickly what she would do after graduating from high school. Elsa has a part-time job. she works three times a week as a waitress in a small bar, although her family had enough money.

Her little sister Anna is in the last year of high school. Anna is unlike Elsa, very talkative, energetic, clumsy, cheerful and a little naive. But the things Elsa and Anna have in common are that they're both very clever, kind, selfless and loving.

Anna is dating a guy named Kristoff, for a few months now. When Emma first met him, she thought that he was a bit odd, but He and Anna make a great couple.

And after Emma had met him more often, she found out that he's really nice.

Ruby was playing around with her phone. Her head resting on one of her hands, she tried to stay awake. "I'm going to drink a coffee with Elsa. I'll see you later, right? "

Her otherwise so energetic friend nodded briefly. Emma put on her boots and one of her jackets. The weather should not be underestimated. Especially not in New York City.

She and Elsa would have to hurry. Starbucks closes in 30 minutes. The ride on the subway was, as always very peaceful. Most people were busy with their smartphones, listened to music or read something.

When Emma arrived at Starbucks, Elsa was already waiting at the door. She didn't wear her platinum blonde hair in a braid today. They lay smooth over her shoulders.

"Hey, Emma. Good to see you again." Said Elsa and gave her a long hug.

"Hey. Yes, I am sorry that we have not seen us lately. " Emma opened the door and her friend followed her. "It was very stressful."

Both ordered a coffee, then went over to one of the tables, took off their jackets, hung them over the back of her chair and sat down. "How so? What happened?"

Emma waited with her answer and gave the girl that brought the two coffees and then rushed to the counter again, a fleeting smile. "Money problems. What else." She said casually.

"And then the whole world thinks that you would be more than rich as a stripper," Elsa added.

Emma sipped at her coffee, what she regretted instantly because she burned her tongue pretty bad, but nodded in agreement. The world had no idea. The world should fuck off.

"You know that I don't know much about your job and that I don't like what you are doing, but it's your life and I'm your friend, I'll always support you. You know that right?"

Emma smiled at her, "Yes, I know. I am so grateful for that."

"So if you need money, I mean I have to work for it too, but if it's really not enough then tell me."

"It's enough for now, but if I do not earn more soon, it could become scarce."

"Then you get something from me."

"Elsa, no. I am very grateful for that and I'm really happy that you're my friend, but that is something I could never accept. You still have to finance your study."

Elsa smiled briefly.

"Let's change the theme." Said Emma, "How's it going with your studies?"

Her friend shook her head, "Oh, you know, sometimes I want to cancel it. Always have to learn something, then go to lectures and so on.

But half the time of the study is already over. That motivates me a bit."

"You'll make it! If you would give up now, you would regret it all your life."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"And Anna? How is she doing?"

"She has to learn a lot this year. She is going to graduate this year and can't afford it to fail. I try to help, but I myself have only a little time and Kristoff has as much to do with his studies just how I with mine."

"It'll be fine. Anna can do that, she's stubborn."

Elsa laughed lightly "Yes, that's it."

Emma enjoyed spending time with Elsa. It was calming and relaxing. And it distracted her from what she would do again tonight.

It was different than with Ruby. Ruby constantly tried to get her laid or to send her on dates. Sometimes it was really nice, but most of the guys, Ruby picked, just don't fit with her. They were the opposite of the person Emma was.

After their coffee, Emma and Elsa decided to go on a little stroll in the city. They walked past some shops and talked about everything.

Elsa told her something from college, about some guy with blue eyes and although Emma it didn't want it, she immediately thought of Killian.

His eyes were dreamy. You could lose yourself in them if one would look long enough.

Elsa nudged her. "Emma? Everything OK? You stare into space."

She didn't even notice that. She cleared her throat slightly "Yes. Sorry."

Her friend gave her a significant look. "Okay. Who is it? Do I know him?"

Emma stopped abruptly. A little shocked, she stared at Elsa "What?"

"Believe me, if you stare into nothing, you are thinking about something or somebody. You don't have this look often, but I've already seen it once or twice since we know each other. You have this look when you think about a man."

She rolled her eyes slightly. "No. Not a man." She replied as she began to walk again.

The platinum blonde held her at her elbow. "You can't lie to me, Emma. Is it this Neal?"

Emma drew her eyebrows, her eyes were wide and she shook her head "Neal ?! Are you insane? For God's sake."

Elsa laughed a little "Okay, not Neal. Who else?"

Emma put her hands in the pockets of her jacket and shook her head stubbornly.

"Emma.. It's not a guy from the club, right? Has one of the guests touched or molested you?!" as Elsa got no reply, she started again "Emma, please! I'm really worried right now. Talk to me!"

"Don't worry, Elsa. Nobody has touched me. Believe me, I can defend myself and fight back if it's needed, but since you do not stop to ask anyway. Yes, I met someone last night."

Elsa drew her eyebrows in surprise. "What ?! Please tell me that it's not a greasy, rich, old man."

"Elsa! What do you think I am?"

"No reason to get upset. I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure, but it must be a weird guy when he goes to a strip club after all."

"Many men go to strip clubs."

Elsa held up her hands. "Okay okay."

"I met him by coincidence. After my last shift, I was at the bar and drank something and then he was there too."

The coed looked interested "Go on."

"There's not really much to tell. I hardly know anything about him. I probably never see him again anyway."

"But apparently this man has left a lasting impression."

"Yeah, Somehow. Don't think I have a crush on him, because that's not true. It was just an interesting encounter."

"Yes, come. Tell me what you know. How does he look?"

"Well, he has dark hair, I couldn't define the exact hair color, but I think that it was a dark brown or perhaps black.

It was really hard to tell with the light in the club. I'll just stay with dark hair. He wears scruff, blue eyes, well built. I would estimate him in his late 20s or early 30s."

Elsa smiled "What else?"

"Just his name."

Elsa pulls her eyebrows questioningly.

"Killian. His name is Killian."

"Seems nice." Was Elsa's response.

Emma and Elsa spent the rest of the time, in different stores, trying on clothes and shoes.

At the end, Elsa bought a pair of shoes. Her explanation was, that she rarely had shoes and that she would urgently need new ones for upcoming parties.

Emma knew that Elsa had enough shoes and that she just couldn't say no to this pair.

She bought nothing. She had to save the money.

"We need to go out again. The last time we were, was three months ago."

"I know Elsa. Unfortunately, I don't have much time."

"Can't you take one Day off? Just one Friday."

Emma paused and looked at her friend, "I could tell Mr. Gold that I take a night off, but I need the money really urgently. I'm sorry, but Friday night party is not going to happen soon."

She accompanied Elsa to college and then went on to the subway station. The ride passed quickly and before she knew it, she was already back home.

When she called to Ruby she got no answer. Presumably, she had gone outside for some fresh air.

Emma snuggled up on the sofa and watched television. She switched through the channels, but it just was some episodes and movies where all the people had a perfect life. Annoyed she turned the TV off . Is this some kind of reminder, of how crappy her life was? It worked.

Ruby came half an hour later through the door. Emma watched her, as she hung her jacket on the wardrobe and then dropped herself onto the sofa next to Emma.

"Do you have money problems too?" Ruby asked her.

She nodded, "It's enough, but I don't know for how long it'll be enough."

"I have the feeling, that Gold wants to have more and more of our Salary."

"Yes, probably. But I don't think Belle would let that happen."

"Probably not."

" Are you aware of, that we need to go again soon?" Emma asked after looking at the clock on the wall.

"For real?! Emma, you know that I like my job and I really earn more than enough usually, I meet hot guys, but nothing works as it should lately. I had always enough money to buy expensive clothes or beautiful shoes But not right now."

"Maybe it's just the men, who don't pay as much as usual and not gold. If the men give us less than usual and we need to give gold as much money as ever, that would be at least a good explanation."

"That's bullshit." said Ruby as she got up, "Why do we have to pay Mr. Gold anything at all? He should pay us."

Emma laughed softly. Her friend gets upset way too fast.

At half past seven, the two ate together and then Emma disappeared into her room to pack a little bag.

Her clothes for dancing and her shoes were in her locker at the club, but she grabbed her makeup bag and her headphones. Better safe than sorry.

Emma and Ruby pulled the door shut behind them. Emma was still as unmotivated as last night, but this time, she needed to bring more money in, and she was sure that she would.

 _0 days 4 hours 24 minutes later._

* * *

 _ **Hey! I really hope you liked this chapter. If you did I would be very happy if you leave a Review and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **Thanks for the Support. And thank you for reading.**_

 _ **xSmallTownGirlx**_


	5. Chapter 3

**Warning for language! Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or the characters just the Story is mine.**

* * *

 **C** **hapter 3**

 **Emma Swan:**

In the evening, after Emma had changed, she met Mulan. Aurora showed her the club, told her everything and introduced her to everyone they met.

Mulan looked like she was from Asia. She had long, dark hair and looked quite friendly.

Emma had taken a shift more than the nights before. The more she danced, the more money the men would give her and she would earn more.

She just turned in a half decent lap dance and the guy seemed to enjoy it.

She did not know if it was a sort of bachelor party or not, but the men who watched them seemed quite amused.

The chosen, who sat in front of her on a chair became ashen as she rubbed herself lightly against him.

Emma hated to give Lap dances. She felt ill at ease to arouse these strange men.

Although they probably are anyway.

She couldn't stand it to rub herself against them and then wait what would happen. Most of them got visibly aroused.

Basically, it is nothing else than, say, a one night stand. It's weird to compare a lap dance and a one night stand. Although these both things weren't that different.

In both, she was with a stranger and tried to turn him on somehow. Sounded at least a bit logical, right?

She only had once a one night stand, with a guy named Walsh. When she thought about it now, she did not even understand what she thought was so attractive about him, because there was really nothing.

He had been kind and courteous and very respectful, but that was it.

Presumably, she had been so drunk that she could not think clearly.

Unlike Ruby she had never been in bed with a man, she had met during work. Generally, she had rarely spoken to any man who had been here for a visit.

From time to time she threw the men glances while dancing or exchanged a few words with them, but nothing more.

Of course, she talked to the bartenders like Graham or Neal and also with her employer Mr. Gold, but the only man with whom she had voluntarily spoken with, who did not work here was Killian.

While Emma danced her thoughts wandered to him again. Would he come back? Something about him that she could not place all over, she thought was incredibly interesting.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the song ended and she ended her Lap Dance. The young man was clearly jazzed and she could almost see the blood pulsing in his veins. Nevertheless, He thanked her kindly and gave her in spite of the already paid $40 for the dance, $15 extra. Emma smiled and thanked him.

$ 40 for a lap dance are expensive, but on the other hand, one can expect only the best in Golden Palace and must therefore also pay a lot.

Admission is very expensive, apart from the lap dances and all the other stuff, but as Mr. Gold always says "we are not a vanilla store. We are noble." And he was right.

Mr. Gold is a businessman, he has a sense of good deals and this strip club was very popular and busy despite the high prices. "The men know what they have with us."

And that was true. The club was always clean and tidy. Actually quite pleasantly decorated, both for the guests as well as for employees.

The dancers had an own room where they could change and retreat during their breaks. And then there was still the common room where all employees, whether dancers, bartender or whatever, has own lockers where they could hang in their bags or jackets during working hours.

Fortunately, this was not dirty, cheap club. For the benefit of the dancers, there was also the "no touching" rule. During a dance or in a Lap dance visitors were allowed to touch any of the girls.

Generally, they were not allowed to do that. This was one of the house rules of the club. Mr. Gold did not care whether the girl was touched or not, luckily they had Belle which, because of her own experience, was interested in it.

It would be even worse for Emma if everyone was allowed to touch her.

She headed for the dressing room, Graham gave her a smile as she walked past him, Ruby just got invited for a drink by a few men and Belle dried a few glasses behind the bar. In the dressing room, she found Wendy, who was chatting with Mulan.

She went to her locker and took out her kimono, then she sat down on one of the sofas that stood in the room and slowly slipped off her shoes. Her feet were slightly swollen and they already hurt.

She should have chosen the other pair of shoes. As she massaged her swollen feet, she heard Mulan and Wendy, who talked about the different themes.

She should have chosen the other pair of shoes. As she massaged her swollen feet, she heard Mulan and Wendy, who talked about the different themes.

About 10 minutes later Wendy disappeared from the dressing room and Mulan slipped a little closer to Emma.

"We were introduced previously, and I am a little embarrassed that I have to ask, but what is your name again?" Asked the new one really embarrassed.

"Don't worry, it's okay. I'm Emma."

"Really? Thank you. It's my first day here and I forget your names constantly. I'm pretty nervous."

"I bet you are. Have you danced before?"Asked Emma while she massaged the other foot.

"So this is what you call it? Dancing? But to answer your question: No, I have not."

"Well, it's what we do, or not?"

"Yeah. How long do you dance already?"

Emma had to think briefly "about one and a half years."

"Will I get used to it? to undress in front of strangers?"

"Sometimes. Actually, yes, but it's always a strange feeling every time I walk on this stage."

Mulan lowered her head a little "Yes, I believe you."

"You will get used to it eventually."

"You are all so nice here. A lot of girls I have not really got to know yet, but you and Wendy and Aurora, you seem really very friendly."

"The others are also quite nice. I can introduce you to Ruby later. And if you should have any problems, you can always talk with us. Or with Belle, she is also really nice."

"Thank you, Emma." She said, then she began to smile, "Someone I should be beware of?"

"Be careful with Tamara. She fakes to be nice mostly, but I do not trust her." Said Emma, laughing.

"Tamara. Is listed." She said, laughing. "Thank you. Emma."

"No problem." Said Emma, trying to get her feet into the shoes again. After she had finally managed, she hung her kimono back into her locker.

"I have to go now, but you can come along, then I will introduce you to Ruby. "The dark-haired nodded and stood up. As expected Ruby was not dancing. She stood at the bar and chatted with Neal.

"Rubs," Emma spoke to her. As Ruby turned around, she threw her long hair over her shoulder. "That's Mulan. She is the new dancer here and I wanted to introduce you two to each other."

Ruby smiled and held out her hand. "Hey, I'm Ruby."

"Mulan."

"Nice to meet you, Mulan. I hope you like it here so far."

"Yes, everything is great."

Neal coughed behind the bar and Emma just rolled her eyes slightly. Even Ruby seemed a bit annoyed. "That's Neal." She only said.

Mulan held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Neal."

Emma prodded Ruby, slightly with her elbow "Hey you can take care of her for a bit? I have to dance one more time tonight."

"Sure. Have fun." Said Ruby and turned away from Emma.

Emma tried to strip as good as she possibly could. And as it turned out she was successful. The men she had stripped for had been more than generous.

* * *

Emma grabbed her earned money, put it into her purse and then changed into her normal clothes. It was now 4:30 and the club would close anyway in half an hour. She went over to Belle, who wrote something down.

As Belle, noticed Emma, she smiled at her "Done for tonight?" She asked.

Emma nodded "Yes, fortunately."

"You have your night off tomorrow, right?"

Emma nodded again.

"But you can also now go, Emma."

"Really?"

"Yes, sure. We close soon anyway, so go home already and have a great day tomorrow."

"What does your husband say to this?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Trust me. Now go. Take Ruby too." She said, nodding her head toward the exit.

Emma caught Ruby in the dressing room and told her that Belle had said that they are could go home now.

* * *

So how every morning they made their way to the subway and then home. They slept, showered and had breakfast then.

"Would you like to do something later?" Asked Emma, who felt very well this morning. She was hardly tired and her night was a success. She was proud of herself.

"I do not know. It's nice that you ask, but I think I go and do sports and after that, I'm going to rest." She nodded "Okay. Elsa and I wanted to check out this music bar, everyone is talking about."

"You slut doesn't have to work tomorrow night." groaned Ruby

"Yup," Emma replied happily.

"Do just you and Elsa go or is anyone else going with you?"

"I don't know. Perhaps, Anna, she has quite a bit of stress because of school and urgently needs a break."

"Yes, I remember Senior Year. That was more than exhausting." Ruby said as she thought about it.

Emma retired for the rest of the time that she has until she meets with Elsa and Anna, in her room. She sat most of the time in front of her laptop, watching some Netflix series.

They wanted to meet at half past 9 in front of the bar. Everyone said that there is good music, that was mostly played live, good drinks and according to Elsa: Good looking men. When it was about 7:30 Emma decided to get ready.

She chose for a tight, light jeans, a dark red colored, loose-fitting fine-knit sweater, and black, high-heeled ankle boots.

She loved these shoes, they were made of leather and had laces in the front, the heel was broad and perfect for spring.

The weather here was currently unpredictable. Despite the fact that it would be summer soon, the weather was like in the fall. There were few warm days and it rained mostly. Right now it was not raining. It was probably a fluke.

Emma applied some more makeup as usual, but not as much as she would if she was going to work.

Come on, she goes into a bar and not buying groceries at the supermarket.

She put her phone and some money into her purse, and then looked at the thermometer how many degrees were outside. 15.6 degrees.

Not very warm, yet She left her winter jacket on the coat rack and grabbed her leather jacket.

She would have to hurry if she wanted to be on time.

* * *

When she arrived, Elsa and her little sister Anna were waiting for her.

"About time! It's really cold here." Said Elsa while Emma greeted her with a hug.

"Sorry." Replied Emma, as she hugged Anna.

"Thank you, that I can come along," Anna said, smiling at Emma.

"Of course." She answered.

The three walked into the bar, where just a small, unknown band played on the stage.

"Everybody says that the bar is more than great." Said Elsa when she saw the look on Emma's face. But Emma just smiled. She would just wait and see. Inside the bar were an incredible number of people. Many sat at the bar or at tables, others were on the small dance floor, moving to the music.

They sat down at one of the many tables and ordered, for the start a non-alcoholic cocktail. Emma took off her jacket and shook her hair a little.

She and Anna wanted both the Arizona Sunset while Elsa chose a Thai Iced Tea. She was not even sure if that's a cocktail, but it didn't matter.

Together, the three clinked their glasses. They were sure that it would be a nice evening or an amazing night.

"That's not fair." Said Anna "You two can get drunk and I don't." She pouted, as Emma and Elsa decided to drink something with alcohol. Both switched to a Cosmopolitan while Anna drank a coke.

Elsa and Emma looked at each other and then began to grin "Arwww."

Anna gave them an angry look for a few seconds, but when she started to laugh

The time flew by and soon the band had changed and they were on their third drink. Again with alcohol.

They talked about everything. Anna's school, Elsa's studies, even Emma's job, about the plans the sisters had made for summer vacation and whether Emma wanted to come along, about the music, the bar. Just about everything.

Emma had the uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching her. First, she ignored it, but then she looked around at the crowd. No one was watching her. So she looked away again and was a short time later engrossed in a conversation with Anna and Elsa.

But she still had the feeling that someone was staring at her, so she looked around one more time and this time more accurately. She let her eyes roam and she stopped at the sight of one person.

The person wasn't even looking at her, but the person looked familiar.

"This cannot be happening." Said Emma.

Elsa and Anna stopped talking "What is it?" Asked Elsa.

And before Emma could look away, the person raised its head and looked at her.

She would not forget this face so easily.

 _0 days 0 hours 2 minutes later._

* * *

 ** _Hello, Lovelies!_**

 ** _Finally, I can upload!_**

 ** _I wanted to do it much earlier, but right now and probably for the next weeks a lot is going on, so I'll try to upload as much as I can._**

 ** _I hope that this chapter isn't too boring. And of course I really hope that you like it, so enjoy!_**

 ** _Reviews and Favs/Follows are always welcomed and they make my day, so don't be shy and tell me what you think :)_**

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _* I have no idea if $ 40 is much for a lap Dance :)) I'm no stripper so I don't really know :D_**

 ** _And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in it._**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Emma Swan:**

Again Elsa repeated her question. And she looked away, she pretended like she didn't see him.

"Emma?" Asked Elsa.

Emma looked at her "I've already told you, that I met this man at the club."

Elsa's eyes began to shine. She nodded quickly, "Yes, the one with the lasting the impression."

"Exactly this one."

Anna looked a little confused back and forth between the two.

"He is here."

Elsa pulled her eyebrows and grinned slightly. "Really?" She turned around and let her eyes wander. "Which one is it?"

Emma tried not to look at Killian, as she tried to describe Elsa where exactly he was sitting. "To my right, obliquely behind you. Don't turn around now."

"Why not?" She asked and turned around.

"Because that is much too obvious, Elsa!" Anna intervened. "Although I don't know exactly what this is about, but you let Emma look like she is a 16-year-old, infatuated teenager."

Elsa gave her little sister a look "Oh. You seem to have knowledge about it."

Now Anna gave her sister an annoyed look.

Elsa was undaunted "There are so many men. Can you be a bit more specific, please?"

Emma grabbed her glass and took a gulp. She tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. Had he even noticed her? Probably not.

Killian sat at a table, that was on the wall of the bar.

"He is sitting with four other men at the table. The third from left, with the brown three-quarter sleeve."

All three were watching him, as he threw his head back, laughing. He looked more relaxed than at the night where she had met him the first time.

"Why don't you go over to him?" Anna asked after a while.

Emma shook her head, "It's not what you think. I've only met him fleetingly and that was it."

Anna shrugged "So what?"

"Emma got to know him at work, Anna." Elsa mixed in.

"Oh." She said, "But he is very handsome."

"Excuse me? Aren't you in a relationship?" Asked her older sister.

Anna nodded, laughing, "Yes, and I'm very happy, but I have eyes in my head, that work very well. Thank you."

"Okay. Change of subject." Said Emma.

But none of the three young women seemed to know a new topic and there was a short silence until Elsa put down her glass and looked at the two "Let's go dancing?"

Emma and Anna nodded briefly and drank out of her drink. Just to make sure. Presumably somewhere was a crazy man, who would pour something, like knockout drops, in their glass if they were not careful.

Together they went to the dance floor and began to dance. Emma did not know how many songs they had danced to, but eventually, her feet hurt and she was really thirsty.

"I need a break. Will you come with me or do you stay here? " She tried to ask the two sisters. The music was loud and Emma had to yell so they would hear her.

The two wanted to stay on the dance floor and tried to persuade Emma to stay with them, but she fobbed them off successfully.

Laughing, she walked over to the bar, ordered a glass of water and then made her way to the table where they sat earlier.

Emma took a big gulp and watched as her friends danced to the music of the live band.

She put the glass on the table and threw a small look at Killian's direction. And to her horror, he stared back.

For a few seconds, they looked at each other until Killian was nudged by one of his friends with his elbow, and he averted his eyes from her.

So Emma grabbed her phone and looked if there was anything new. Apart from the usual Whatsapp group terror and some new messages by Ruby, however, there was nothing new. She replied Ruby and then put the group on mute.

"Hello." She heard at once. Her head jerked up and she discovered Killian, who was no two meters away from her, with a glass in his hand.

"Hello." A slight smile crossed his lips. "I never thought that I would ever see you again," Emma added.

He glanced to the ground "Yes. It's a small world. I know that you're not alone here," he said, pointing to Anna and Elsa's bags "but I saw you and just wanted to say hello."

"Yes, that's right. The two are on the dance floor."

He took a sip from his glass. "Well then. Hope to see you again, someday."

"Who knows." She said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Have a nice evening, Emma," Killian said and took a few steps backward. Emma nodded and suddenly he stopped and looked at her. "Oh, by the way, dressed, I almost did not recognize you." Now he grinned "looks good on you." He turned around and went in the direction where he had been sitting before.

That idiot. Emma bit slightly down on her lower lip, then looked at Elsa and Anna, who were still dancing. It seemed to her a thought. Why not? Her friends were still busy.

"Killian! Wait."

He stopped and looked confused over his shoulder.

"Do you fancy a drink? I could use some company here."

His right eyebrow went up and he thought for a moment. "Sure."

Emma exhaled. She had not noticed that she was holding her breath. If he would have said no, that would have been really embarrassing.

She smiled slightly as he placed his (almost empty) glass on the table and sat down opposite her.

"So," she began, "A drink to recommend?"

He took the last sip from his glass and looked at her, then he stood up. "I'll get us something and then you can decide whether you like it or not."

He had to be damn hard-drinking. Was he doing something often? Before she answered, he was already gone and she frightened, as Elsa suddenly stood beside her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Emma shrugged "He suddenly stood in front of me. And since you're dancing, I thought to myself, that I can have a drink with him."

Elsa smiled "Yes. Do that. You know where I and Anna are if you need us." And with that, she disappeared again on the dance floor.

"So, here I am again." She heard Killian, who placed a glass in front of her.

"What's that?" she asked.

He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair, then grinned "Rum."

Now she pulled her eyebrows, but he raised his glass to clink glasses.

She raised her glass too, and their glasses touched.

Then she took a sip. "This is strong." She said after she had swallowed the liquor.

"I'm sure that you can take it." He gave as answer. She was not so sure.

"If you think so."

"Don't you have to work today?" He asked.

"No, today is one of my free evenings."

"Well, you're enjoying this obviously more than your job."

She groaned a little annoyed "I have told you before."

"Yes, you did." He smiled.

"And you? Do you and your friends get drunk every night?" She shot back.

"So first I was rich, and now I'm an alcoholic?" He asked, laughing and shaking his head. "No. We wanted to check this bar, had heard, that it should be a good one . We've already been here a few times."

She nodded slightly, "Yes I was told as well."

"And how do you like it?"

"It's not bad. You seem to have a night out pretty often." She asked, then wondered if it was rude to say such a thing.

He laughed slightly and scratched behind his ear, "Not really, but lately I need a distraction."

She sipped her Rum. "What happened?"

Killian cleared his throat and then glanced at the floor.

"It's okay, you don't need to tell me. We hardly know each other, after all. " Said Emma.

"No. I'm just trying to somehow put it into words, it is ehm hard to say it aloud. " He took a big gulp of rum and then started again," So, Until a few days ago, until the day we met, I had a girlfriend and she told me, that she is on a business trip and in the end I found out, that she had just told me to fuck another guy. "

"I'm sorry," Emma answered. She didn't know anything, that she could have said to cheer him up.

"It's all right." He said and tried to smile. Then he cleared his throat again, "And you?"

Emma looked up a bit shocked. Now she was the one who took a big gulp of rum before she spoke, "If you ask me, if my life is still shitty, then yes. It still sucks, I have hardly any money and hate my job more than anything else, but you know that already."

"Then do something else. Something you like to do."

Annoyed she looked at him, "Really?! Why do I even talk about this with you? We don't know each other. I think it would be better if you go now." But he did not move from the spot. And he didn't look like he was going somewhere.

He sat and looked at her "I'm sorry, let's just talk about something else, okay?"

"Okay." It was not difficult to forgive him.

"So who are your companions tonight?"

"My best friend Elsa and her sister Anna. And with whom are you here? "She asked, nodding in the direction of the table at which he sat before.

"My friends Robin, David,August and Jefferson."

"Don't they miss you over there?"

He laughed and pulled one eyebrow "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I don't."

"No, I do not think they miss me. Also, I'm glad that I can keep you company while your friends are gone."

She smiled slightly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks for that."

"No problem."

"May I ask you something? It might be out of place, but how old are you? "

He licked with his tongue over his lips. "29. And you?"

"20."

He nodded and took another sip from his nearly empty glass. Then he smiled. "At the beginning of your life, huh?"

Now she took a sip and nodded "Yes, indeed, It certainly is. Did we ever Introduced ourselves?"

"I don't think so. How about a recommencement? " He asked, holding out his hand, "Killian Jones."

Emma laughed and took his hand "Emma Swan." He grinned.

"You have an English surname, but a slight Irish accent. How come?" She asked.

"Well, my father, from whom I have this last name, was born in England. And my mother was born in Ireland. It's a little complicated."

"Oh okay."

"And you Swan? Were you born in the US?"

For a moment, Emma didn't know what she should tell him. "Jep. But I'm not from New York if you mean that. I have lived in many places. Despite my young age. It's complicated as well."

"And where, for example?"

"For example, in Portland or Minnesota."

"And now you are living in New York City."

Again she nodded "So do you."

"True, but actually I would prefer to live in Boston."

"For real?"

"Yes. I mean I'm happy here, but to live in Boston is still a wish of mine."

"And your friends? What about them?"

"As far as I know, they are all happy here. David I met in college and then we both moved to New York. He several months before me. Robin, I have met in the city, about 2 weeks after I moved here and I know August because of David. Actually, I have no idea how I met Jeff. And what about your friends? "

"Well, I have Elsa, who goes to college and her sister Anna. And my flatmate Ruby."

Killian just wanted to answer but was interrupted because they heard a short whistle. A relatively tall man stood behind Killian. He had brown hair, wore a beard and looked very friendly.

"Jones. We have to go. It is 11 pm and we all have to work tomorrow." The man's gaze wandered from Killian to Emma. Then he held out his hand to "Robin Loxley."

Emma took it and shook it twice "Emma Swan."

He turned back to Killian, who drank the last sip of Rum. "Wait in front of the bar. I'm coming."

Robin nodded and looked at her then back to "goodbye."

"Bye."

Killian waited until his friend was gone. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You have to work tomorrow. "

"I would rather have stayed." He said as he put on the jacket, that Robin had brought with him.

"It was nice to see you again, Mr. Jones."

He grinned, "It was my pleasure, Mrs. Swan." He took a few steps backward, "Good night, Emma."

"Good night, Killian."

He smiled at her once more before he turned and left the bar.

A few minutes after he had gone, Anna and Elsa came back.

"You were not really on the dance floor for a whole hour, right?"

Elsa laughed "No, only about 25 minutes."

"What? Why not come back?"

"You were chatting with this Killian and we did not want to interrupt you. I saw you, Emma. It's been ages since you smiled so many times in a conversation. "

Elsa was right.

"So what is he like?" Asked Anna.

"I told her." Emma's friend confessed. "I'm sorry, Ems, but she was so curious."

Emma shook her head, "He was just as friendly and respectful like the first time, that I met him. I now know his last name, that he would rather live in Boston, his age, that he is half English and half Irish, and I met one of his friends. "

"Really?" Asked Elsa surprised.

"just briefly, Elsa. Nothing serious."

"I want to meet him too."

"It's not as if we were in a relationship Elsa! Even I know him hardly."

"Maybe I'll meet him the next time."

"Yes, perhaps."

"Good. "

"I hate to say it," Anna said, "But I have morning school."

"We know this. What's your point? "Asked Elsa

"We should go." Said Anna. "I can go alone if you want to stay."

Elsa looked at Emma "No way, Anna! We come along. Right Emma?"

"Exactly. We go with you. "Said Emma.

The three of them put on their jackets and left the bar.

"How did you like the bar?" Asked Elsa.

"I liked it a lot." Said Anna.

Emma could not help but agree with her "Yes me too. I understand why everyone says, that this bar is great. "

"Yes me too."

Nevertheless, it was at the beginning of the week, the streets of New York were very well attended. Many people were on their way.

"Well," Elsa began after a few minutes silence again. "When you see him again?"

"Who?" Asked Emma.

Both Elsa and Anna groaned "Killian! Who else?" said Anna.

"Oh. Oh, I don't know. "

"You two didn't say when you will meet again?"

"I just told you, that it's not like that, Elsa. Yes, we have seen each other twice and we get along very well, but that doesn't mean that we are dating or something."

"But you obviously like him. You have to see him again. "

"Yes," agreed Elsa's little sister in "Who knows, maybe you two are "True Love "

Emma drew her eyebrows and looked at her "True Love? Have you watched too many Disney movies?"

"I love Disney movies! But I really believe in true love. I firmly believe, that there is the perfect partner for everyone in this world. The one true love."

"Oh, Anna. Life is not like that. "

"For me it is."

"And Kristoff is your Prince Charming?" Elsa asked laughing.

"Who knows maybe he is."

"So Emma, If you did not say when you meet again, and you definitely have to meet again. Just call him."

And that was the moment in which Emma realized, that she would probably never see Killian again. She realized, that she has not got it right for the second time. she let him go again..

"I don't have his number."

 _0 hours 20 minutes 45 seconds earlier..._

* * *

 ** _Hello, Lovelies!_**

 ** _I really hope that you liked this chapter. Your Reviews make my day, so leave one ;)_**

 ** _Thanks for your Support (Favs/Follows/Reviews)._**

 ** _The next chapter is going to be from Killian's POV :)_**

 ** _I don't really know when I have time to upload it because there are a few things I have to deal with, that make life difficult for me, but I'll try to do it as fast as I can :)_**

 ** _I hope that there are no words missing or something because that happens sometimes and I have no idea why :))_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _xSmallTownGirlx_**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Hey!**_  
 _ **I had enough time to write the next chapter. So here it is ;)**_  
 _ **Hopefully you will like it. So enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Killian Jones:**

As Killian had left the bar, his friends were waiting for him at the front door. They walked in the direction where the next subway station was. The streets were busy and the weather somewhat pleasant.

"Cute Girl, this Emma." Said Robin, as he walked beside Killian.

"Aye, that she is."

"Are you talking about Killian's new flame?" Asked Jefferson, laughing.

"She's not my new flame."

"You seemed to be on very good terms with her." Said David.

"She's nice."

"Nice?" Asked August.

"It's not what you think."

"How is it then, Jones?" Robin asked.

"It's not the first time that I met her."

His friends looked at him, questioningly "It's not?" Asked August, while at the same time Robin started with "Tell us!"

Killian thought for a moment if he really should tell them about it. It was, after all, Emma's privacy. It was her life and he was not sure whether he had the right to tell anyone about it.

"I met her in the night when we were at the strip club. After you guys went home."

"In the strip club?" Asked August, incredulously.

"Like I said, it's not like you think it is." Added Killian.

"Not like we think?" Asked Robin "Then explain it to us." He said with a grin.

Killian groaned a bit annoyed. He understood, that his friends were curious, but he just did not want, that they would judge Emma. So he just shook his head and laughed.

"Did you screw her?"

"Robin! And I always thought you were one of the good guys outta here."

"I am one of the good guys." He said, laughing.

* * *

In the subway, they, fortunately, stopped asking questions. They chatted about football and their jobs. But Killian knew that this discussed wasn't finished yet. At the station, where he had to get out, David followed him.

"I know that there's something wrong with this girl, Killian. And I can understand if you do not want to tell ahead of us all, but at least it'll tell me. We have known each other since college. You're my buddy. "

Killian scratched his behind his ear. "I don't know, Dave."

"I won't judge. Not you and not the girl. Let's just go to your apartment and then you tell me everything."

He glanced at the clock. It was already late and he has to work tomorrow morning. "Okay." He finally agreed.

When they were in his apartment, they took off their jackets and went into the kitchen. Killian switched the light on and David sat down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Beer?" Asked Killian as he opened the fridge.

"Why not."

He handed David a beer, took one out for himself and then sat down across from his friend. With a bottle opener, he opened the two bottles and then leaned back.

"So.." began Killian to "Where do I start?"

"After I went to the hospital." Said his friend and took a sip of beer.

"Well, after you left, Robin went home. I was not in the mood, then and sat over at the bar," he interrupted himself and thought again about whether it was really the right thing to tell him about Emma.

"What's wrong?" Asked David.

"Listen, mate. I just don't know whether I have the right to tell you about Emma."

"You can tell me everything. I'll have an open mind and not judge the girl. And of course, I will not tell the others about our conversation. That's just between the two of us."

Killian knew David for years and he knew, that he would keep his word, so he continued. "A few minutes after I sat, she sat down too. Scantily dressed and she looked pretty sad. Without realizing it at all, I've been staring at ease. And she asked me about it.."

He told him everything. From their conversation, of Emma's problems and his urgent desire there to help her out of this business. David listened carefully, he was attentive and nodded or smiled from time to time.

"She is not happy, David. And I have no idea why, but I want to help her. She's so young and knows no way out. I know what it feels like to have no way out."

David nodded sympathetically "Then help her. If that's what you want, then do it."

"It's not as if I want to screw her, I just want to help, but I do not think, that she will accept my help."

Then be a friend, Killian. You tell yourself, that you know how that feels because you were once in a similar situation. Just be there for her. If she wants to talk, then talk to her, if she wants to laugh, then make her laugh, your Emma."

Killian nodded, "Thank you, David."

"You can always count on me, mate."

"I know."

"Call her tomorrow."

"I can't do that. I do not have her number." Killian said a little disappointed.

"Then you visit her at the work."

"Is not that a bit intrusive?"

"Do you want to see her again or not?" David asked.

"Yes, I want to see her again."

"Then you have to try it."

Again he nodded, "I will. How about you?" He asked.

" With what?"

"Now don't be so innocent. I know exactly, that it is serious with you and this Mary Margaret. Why haven't I met her?"

David wanted to just say something, but Killian interrupted him "Don't even try to deny it, my friend."

His friend looked a little embarrassed at the floor "I'll see her from time to time. It's complicated."

"Isn't it always complicated?" Asked Killian.

* * *

The next morning when his alarm clock rang, Killian had a bad headache. Presumably, it was too much alcohol yesterday. He hoped that his boss wouldn't notice.

It was half past seven when he kicked the blanket aside and slipped out of bed. Dressed only in his black boxer shorts, he made his way into the kitchen. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then ran his fingers through his hair.

Killian switched on the coffee machine and then went back to the bedroom. He opened the closet doors, picked up fresh towels, a boxer shorts, a white T-shirt, a dark blue button-down shirt, and jeans, and put it on the bed.

Without thinking twice, he put on slippers and opened his front door. He grabbed the keys and closed the door behind him.

At this time of his neighbors were still sleeping anyway. So he ran downstairs half-naked and took the letters out of the little mailbox .

His theory with the neighbors was not quite true, because when he went upstairs again, he met his 78-year-old neighbor Mrs. Hamilton. This situation was embarrassing.

But she just smiled and wished him a good morning. He ran withdrew to his apartment. Such a thing had never happened before.

He tossed the mail on the kitchen table, took the towels and then went to the bathroom. He set the temperature of the water jet of the shower. And then stripped his boxer shorts.

The water was cold. He liked cold showers. It made him awake and sometimes it also solved other problems.

He lathered his hair and his body and then showered it off. He remained under the jet of cold water, for a few seconds, before he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Killian opened the bathroom door, ruffling his hair with another towel to dry it.

He put the towel aside and picked up a cup from the cupboard. It was his favorite cup, it was kept simple and on it was written " _Good Form_ ". It was one of Killian's mottos _he believed in good form_.

He poured himself some coffee into the cup and then disappeared into the bedroom, where he dried himself and got dressed. As he walked into the kitchen again, he buttoned up his shirt. He shouldn't be late for work today.

He looked at the clock. Five past seven. He went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then he ran back to the kitchen, took a sip of coffee and then picked up his shoes, he took a sip of coffee again and then put on his shoes and laced them. He put on his jacket, grabbed his bag and dumped the rest work the coffee down the drain.

When he left the house, it was a quarter past seven. He took the next subway to Manhattan and then bought something for breakfast. Punctual at 7:45 am, Killian appeared in the office.

At the moment, he worked for a financial advisor. It would never be his favorite profession, but he earned good money.

"Good morning." Greeted his colleague Tink, with whom he shared an office.

"Morning. Is Smee not here?" He asked as he pulled off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"No. Looks like he would get in trouble again."

In the small "company" where he worked, were 6 Offices. Two or three employees had to share one office.

The largest office belonged to my most ill-tempered boss Isaac Heller.

Mr. Heller hated when his employees were late or asked him any unnecessary questions.

He was lucky to share an office with Tink and William. Tinks real name was Tinkerbell. Her parents had probably thought it was just funny to name her daughter like the little fairy. And even his friend William had the same name as a character from Peter Pan. Killian found the whole thing more than amusing. He's always been a fan of the Disney movie Peter Pan and his favorite character was Captain Hook. He didn't understand, why so many detested him. He was just misunderstood.

If he would ever have a boat, then he would name it the Jolly Roger. Just like music, sailing has been something, he couldn't live without.

Killian, Smee, and Tink always teased the trainee Peter Malcolm, or how they liked to call him. Peter Pan. The boy was more than mean and everyone knew, that he would seize the whole company if he got the chance.

He just started working, when his boss stormed through the corridors "Jones!" He heard him scream. Everyone could hear him, even when he was meters away.

What had he done wrong now? Tink pulled her eyebrows and looked at him over her computer screen.

He shook his head to tell her that he had no idea why Heller was angry with him.

The two looked at her boss when he came into their office, "What the hell is this?!" he asked, throwing one of the records on Killian's desk.

Killian looked at the file shortly "The file of Mr. Gibbons." He replied.

"And why is the letter not sent?"

"I thought, that Mr. Malcolm would take care of it." He confessed.

Mr. Heller exhaled annoyed. Then he ran his hand over his forehead, "Do I have to do everything myself here?! Sometimes I think I'm surrounded by idiots. I won't argue about this with you, Mr. Jones. Make sure, that it's sent away today. And where the hell is Mr. Smee?"

"I will, sir." Said Killian because he did not want more stress. He knew why the letter had not been sent, the good Peter Pan could not stand him and wanted him to feel it.

Mr. Heller stormed out of the office and Killian exhaled "This little bastard!" He swore on Peter.

"I'm saying, Peter Pan can not be trusted." Said Tink.

With half an hour late Smee appeared. Killian worked diligently all morning until he had lunch.

He spent his lunch break today with Tink. They walked to get some food and then back to the office.

The rest of his working day went fine. It was quiet in the office. No Mr. Heller, who was upset about his employees and no Peter Pan trying to make Killian's life harder than it already is.

* * *

After quitting time, Killian took the next subway back home. He hung his jacket on the wardrobe, took off his shoes and sat on the sofa. But he didn't remain there very long, he walked over to the little room where his guitars were.

He took one and played a bit on it. He tried new tunes and wrote something down on the little notepad that lay beside him. Killian loved to spend time in this room. Especially in fall, when it was raining outside and the leaves were colored.

The time flew by and before he knew it several hours had passed. He put his guitar aside and closed the door behind him when he went out of the room. He went into the kitchen and cooked something for dinner. Killian was not a bad cook, but also not the best.

While the food was cooking on the stove, he picked up a plate from the cupboard

and cutlery from the drawer. For this purpose, he picked up a Coke from the fridge.

He leafed through the newspaper while he ate, in the morning he had to usually no time, so he read it sometimes during dinner.

After eating, he washed up the dishes and lay down on the sofa. He turned on the TV and watched some sports broadcast.

After a while, he turned off the TV again and sat down. Killian rubbed his face and then went into the small hallway, where he put on his shoes.

He picked his keys. David was right. If he wanted to help Emma, he also had to try.

As he walked down the stairs, he met Mrs. Hamilton again. "Where are you off so late?" She asked in her typical, nice, old lady tone.

"I have to do something." He gave as an answer and smiled friendly.

She smiled back, and then went on

He had absolutely no idea where Emma Lived or where she spent her time, so he would go to the place where he was almost certain that he would find her.

Killian took the subway to a station near the strip club. He walked the rest.

* * *

It was just a shortly after nine and he didn't know if she would be here today.

Somewhat indecisive, he entered the Club. He looked around, but could not discover her.

"Can I help you?" Asked a man's voice behind him.

It was a young bartender, he stood behind the bar and rinsed a glass.

"I'm looking for someone. She works here. "

The young man nodded, "Well you know, we are not allowed to give any information."

"I understand. I just want to know, if she is here this evening."

The bartender raised his eyebrows high, "And whom are you looking for?"

"Her name is Emma."

"Emma, Huh? Watch it, Man! " He put the glass down and grabbed Killian by his collar "I don't know what kind of a sick guy you are, but let your filthy hands off my girl."

Off his girl? Emma had not mentioned, that she has a boyfriend.

"Neal!" Called a voice.

This Neal stopped, pushed Killian away and looked at the young woman, who was standing a few feet away. "This asshole wants to throw oneself on Emma!"

"Neal, I forbid you to talk like this with our guests or even with anyone else. Do you understand me?"

Neal nodded.

"Good," said the brunette woman, "I think Graham needs a little help back in the stock."

The bartender was clearly pissed off. He threw the dish towel on the counter and then disappeared through a door.

"I'm so sorry." Said the young woman. "Maybe I can help you."

"I'm looking for Emma."

"Emma?"

He nodded slightly, "Is she here tonight? I can assure you, that I am not a sick guy like her bartender just has asserted. I don't want to harm her."

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you any information. It's to protect our girls."

Killian nodded "I understand. I'm sorry."

"I am sorry, that I could not help you."

Killian gave the young woman a little smile. He was sure, that she could see his disappointment.

"Thanks anyway."

"Have a nice evening."

"You too." Killian took a few steps backward before he turned and walked toward the exit.

"Killian?"

 _0 Hours 0 Minutes 4 Seconds later._

* * *

 _ **A bit of Killian's life ;)**_  
 _ **Yes, he's working for a financial advisor. But I hope that we can go further back in his life and of course also in Emmas.**_

 _ **The "Neverland" Office came into my mind & I thought it was funny so yeah. And first I thought about making Blackbeard his Boss, but then I decided against it.**_

 _ **Anyway thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.**_  
 _ **Feel free to Review :)**_


End file.
